A Child Of Two Worlds
by Maiden Fighter
Summary: Evie never knew her father, her mother would never speak of him. What happens when he finds out about her? How do others react when they find out he is a pirate? An infamous one at that.
1. Chapter 1

**an; inspired by this headcannon post by eviarry on tumblr:**

 _Just an observation…. but Captain Barbossa in Pirates of The Caribean seemed to have a thing for apples… I'm not saying he and The Evil Queen had a thing buuuuut…. that would be an interesting spin for a hevie story XD_

 _Barbossa gets his love for apples as he fell in love with The Evil Queen, she was his lost love and the reason she hates pirates. Her daughter then follows in her footsteps and falls in love with a pirate, our beloved Harry Hook. Turns out, Evie's father was actually an infamous pirate._

 **Chapter 1**

When he had heard of her, it was only to see if she could break the curse upon him and his crew, it took weeks before she would even see him. She made a game of it, after all, she liked to toy with her prey before she went for the kill. If he could catch her, she would give him an answer. If not, well it was amazing what she could do with her magic, even to an immortal.

In the passing weeks he had seen her rip the still beating heart from a man, slaughter an entire village, she ruled her lands with a iron fist and Barbossa found himself falling for her. Her ruthlessness, her strength, her blood lust and her beauty all called to him. For the first time in years he felt something other then numbness. He wanted nothing more then to show her exactly what she did to him.

Grimhilde, herself, had grown rather fond of the immortal pirate. The weeks had shown her the the depths of his character. Yes he was a pirate, but he was smart, he was ruthless, he was resourceful and was willing to do anything to get the result he wanted. She was intrigued and found herself wanting to see what else the pirate could do.

She generously gave him two things the night she finally let him catch her. Her game had grown stale and Grimhilde wanted to take the next step in their foreplay. The answer to his question and a small part of her heart.

They spent a night of passion together, Barbossa shown her what she made him feel and Grimhilde show him exactly how powerful she was. Barbossa was enthralled with the goddess that he had found and found himself worshipping her to the best of his ability.

It wasn't until a week later Grimhilde gave him his answer.

While she was a very powerful sorceress, the curse on him and his crew was ancient magic. Not something she could break, maybe in a few hundred years, but unfortunately not now. Barbossa hid his disappointment behind a smirk and told her that he'd happily wait a hundred years if it meant he could be with her. She smiled up at him and pressed her lips to his, happy that he still wanted to stay.

Once his was sure Grimhilde was asleep, Barbossa returned to his ship and crew, leaving behind a bright red apple on her night stand and a note, that said he was sorry, but the welfare of his crew came before him and what he wanted. Onwards he went, heading for the next rumour that said it could help him and the crew.

Grimhilde awoke the next morning to an empty bed and the note. As she read it, she felt her heart harden. That small feeling of love she had felt for Barbossa, diminished every time she re-read it. She cursed herself for being weak and opening herself up to another person. It only lead to pain, she knew this now. Never again would Grimhilde let herself love another, there was no one out there looking out for her other then herself.

Years passed and the next time Barbossa saw Grimhilde, they had both been resurrected and banished to the Isle of The Lost like common riff raff. She caught his eye from across the market, and snarled in his direction. She turned sharply on her heel and glided towards to her castle, her guards in formation around her, her head held high, like he hadn't crushed that little bit of hope she had felt for him.

It wasn't the coldness in her eyes that drew his attention or the fact Barbossa knew if she still had her magic, Grimhilde would have obliterated him on the spot. No, it was the small figure grasping the Queen's hand, skipping lightly to keep up with the Queen's foot steps. It was a child, a small child.

Barbossa frowned, as the child turned around, feeling his eyes on her. The pirate's eyes widen in shock, as he saw his own eyes staring back at him, on the face of a little girl. Mentally Barbossa did the maths in his head, trying to work out the last time he had seen the Queen. It shouldn't be possible, he had been undead when he had been with her, but evidence of their tryst was staring back at him. Her eyes, the shape of her mouth all screamed Barbossa bloodline.

Barbossa couldn't believe what he was seeing, and wanted to know if the little girl was his child, but he knew Grimhilde would never speak to him without trying to kill him. He watched the woman he abandoned all those years ago and her child walk away. He smirked to himself, as his mind formed a plan to find out the truth.

 **TBC . . .**

 **Tell me what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It was weeks before Hector Barbossa saw Queen Grimhilde again. This time, however, she didn't have the little girl with her. Barbossa, with Jack the Monkey curled around his shoulders, watched from the shadows as Grimhilde glided through the marketplace from stall to stall, with three guards surrounding her at all times. It was strange seeing Grimhilde amongst the common folk, as she hardly left her castle these days, opting to have her guards fetch her the things she needed.

In the past weeks, all Barbossa could think about was the little girl with his eyes. He needed to know the truth, whether or not she was his. He had spent hours upon hours looking to get an audience with her, but the Queen had refused him entrance to her castle. It was pure chance on his part that he had spotted her today.

After minutes of just watching, Barbossa confidently stalked forward, a charming smile on his face. As he passed an unattended stall, he motioned for Jack to grab an apple from a pile. He thanked the monkey, as he shined the apple against his moderately clean coat and bowed low when he was in front of the Queen.

"Mi señora," He said with a flourish, sweeping his hat off his head as he bowed.

Grimhilde paused in her browsing. Her guards stiffened at her side, their hands going to their weapons. Grimhilde waved away their concerns as she looked over the pirate captain in front of her.

"Captain," She replied coolly, an elegant eyebrow raised.

"For you," Barbossa stood up straight and offered her the shiny apple, "A beauty for a beauty."

Grimhilde ignored the offering and turned to her guards, "I am finished for the day."

"Yes, my Queen," They said together, and closed ranks around her, blocking Barbossa's view of the Queen.

"Wait," Barbossa called out, and grabbed a hold of Grimhilde's arm.

The biggest guard unsheathed his sword and raised it towards Barbossa. The pirate captain quickly removed his hand and backed away slightly. The action did cause Grimhilde to stop, just enough for Barbossa to voice his question, before she disappeared into her castle again.

"I just wanted to know," His voice held a tinge of regret, "Is she mine?"

Grimhilde blinked at the question, "What does it matter to you?" She raise her hand and ran a finger down the side of Barbossa's weather worn face, "If she is or is not, it does not matter. You will never speak to her. You will never see her. You will never have any say in her life whatsoever. She is mine." Barbossa opened his mouth to interrupt, but Grimhilde raised her other hand to silence him, " I loved you, Hector Barbossa, and I do not love easily. But that day you left, you broke my heart."

With that said, Queen Grimhilde spun on her heel and glided away from the stunned pirate captain, leaving the marketplace with her guards stalking after her. Barbossa could only watch as the one woman he could have loved walked away from him. The pirate growled in frustration at his failure, Jack whined in his ear and softly patted Barbossa's cheek in concern. He had lost the opportunely to learn the little girl's name and now he'd never have a chance to meet her.

Grimhilde's words held power, even without access to her full magic, Barbossa felt the power wash over him. He, himself wouldn't be able to seek out the child, unless she seeked him out first. He wouldn't be able to speak to her unless she spoke to him first and the chances of that happening were slim to none.

Turning around, Barbossa made his way back to his ship and his crew. He needed to come up with another plan to learn more about the child. Luckily he was a pirate, he knew how to bend the rules. He never did like it when someone told him what he could and couldn't do, and loopholes were his speciality after all.

"Don't worry Jack," Barbossa stroked the monkey's fur, "We'll get her back, we just need time."

* * *

"Mamá!" Evie squealed happily, as Grimhilde re-entered her castle.

Her guards making sure the Queen was safely in the castle grounds before leaving to resume their posts. Grimhilde smiled as she heard the pitter patter of Evie's shoes hitting the tiled floor, as she ran towards her mama. Arms opened wide, Evie hugged her mama around her middle once she reached her.

"Mamá," Evie smiled up at her, "I missed you."

Grimhilde smiled down at her daughter, "I missed you too cariño," and she wrapped her own arms around her child, "Did you have fun day with Humbert?"

Evie scrunched up her nose in thought, before nodding happily, "Yes, he's very good at playing tea party with me. He only got sick from my potions twice. But two out of three is good, right mamá?"

"That''s very good cariño," Grimhilde smiled, lovely stroking Evie's perfectly styled hair, "Your potion crafting is getting better and better each day. Soon you'll be able to make potions so deadly that they won't just make people sick, they'll do so much more."

Evie grinned brightly at the praise, not something her mama gave out often.

"Come now cariño," Grimhilde guided Evie out of the main foyer, "We have guests coming over tonight. We must prepare for them."

"Yes mamá."

* * *

Evie stared in slight horror, as the three boys sitting opposite her gorged themselves on the dinner in front of them, her own fork raised halfway to her mouth. Evie may only be six years old, but she was raised too know how to eat correctly in the presence of others. These boys hardly used their utensils, instead they picked up their food with their bare hands.

Looking to her mama for help, Evie raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question. However her mama wasn't looking and was instead chatting lightly with the boy's father. Grimhilde giggled at a comment Gaston made, as she filled their glasses with more wine. Evie sighed at the lack of response from her mama.

Turing back to the boys, the blue haired princess smiled politely as one of the twins tried to start a conservation with her.

"So," Gaston Jr. spoke with his mouth full, "What do you do around here for fun?"

Evie grimaced at the lack of manners, but put on a fake smile as she answered, "I like to read, mamá is finally letting me into her private library."

"Oh," Gaston the Third, the other twin, scoffed, "But books are such a bore, all those words."

"Well," Evie dabbed her mouth delicately with a napkin, "Maybe your not reading the right books."

The twins stopped eating and turned to each, before bursting out laughing.

"We don't do books," They said together, before resuming to feast on the chicken in front of them.

Evie rolled her eyes, before turning the boy that was her age, "What about you Gil? What do you like to do for fun?"

The blonde boy paused in his eating, and looked at Evie blankly. He frowned in confusion at Evie, blinking slowly at the princess. He didn't answer the question, instead Gil just continued to stare at Evie. He turned to Gaston the Third and whispered something into his ear. Evie stranded her ears to hear what was being said, but got nothing.

"Don't mind little Gilly," Gaston Jr. snarked and pointed to his head with a chicken leg, "He's a bit slow up top."

"Are you sure?" Evie asked in concern, "Gil seems to speaking fine to your twin."

"It's just, Gilly's English still isn't the best," Gaston the Third shrugged, "He doesn't really like speaking it outside the family. Mother speaks mostly French at home and she still babies Gil the most."

"Oh," Evie blinked in surprise before smiling brightly. She turned back to Gil and asked, "Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire pour le plaisir, Gil?"

The three brothers stared at Evie in complete surprise as she spoke French with ease. The silence was broken when Gil smiled brightly and answered Evie's question.

"J'aime descendre aux quais et regarder les bateaux," Gil answered happily.

"Voyez-vous des pirates?" Evie asked excitedly, leaning forward in her chair.

Grimhilde's wine glass slammed down on the table, before Gil could answer, "You know the rules Evie." Her voice was cold and harsh, reminding everyone at the table exactly who she was, "We do not say that word in this castle."

Evie looked down at her hands, "Yes mamá. I'm sorry mamá. I forgot, it won't happen again."

"See," Grimhilde turned back to Gaston, her voice going back flirty, "My darling Evie is perfectly capable teaching your youngest English and now that I think about it, she can probably teach your twins something too. All I ask in return is that your boys look after her when she goes out of the castle when I can not be there."

Gaston took a swig of his goblet, thinking over the offer, "I suppose it'll get the little blighters out of the house. You've got yourself a deal, my lady."

Evie smiled to herself, she was finally going to allowed out of the castle walls. Even if the catch was to tutor someone.

* * *

Hector Barbossa stalked the length of his cabin, deep in thought. He needed a way to keep an eye on the Queen Grimhilde's daughter, without the queen knowing he was breaking her rules. He didn't want to know what her power would do to him if he was caught.

"Bo'sun!" Barbossa called out to his first mate, "Gather Pintel and Ragetti, I've got a mission for them."

* * *

 **Translations – I'm just using the goggle translator, if anything is wrong please let me know and I'll change it :D**

Mi señora - My Lady  
cariño - Sweetie  
Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire pour le plaisir, Gil? - What do you like to do for fun, Gil?  
Je descends dans les docks et je regarde les bateaux - I like to go down to the docks and watch the boats  
Voyez-vous des pirates? - Do you see any pirates?

 **What do you think? Did you like it? Let me know with a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Barbossa stared down at the two pirates standing in front of him, Pintel and Ragetti shifted nervously in front of their pirate captain. They didn't know why they had been called for and cringed at the thought of being in trouble once again. It was true that they weren't the best pirates on the ship but they just as loyal as Bo'sun; Barbossa's first mate.

"Ya might be wondering why I've called ya two here," Barbossa started as he sat down at his desk.

The two pirates looked at each other, before nodding in silence, not wanting to risk angering their captain.

"I've called ya two here because I have a very important mission that I require ya to do for me," Barbossa laced his fingers together and leant forward in his seat.

"Can I ask C'ptain, why pick us?" Pintel asked as he looked over at Ragetti, "We're not usually the ones you trust with your missions. That's more Bo'sun's area of expertise."

"Well Pintel, Ragetti," Barbossa started, "Out of my entire crew, ya two are the least likely to scare a child and what I need ya to do requires ya to not scare the general public."

Pintel frowned in confusion, "A child, C'ptain? Are we taking on babysitting jobs? 'Cause we ain't the best with children."

Ragetti nodded in agreement, "Yeah C'ptain, kids don't seem to like us much."

Barbossa rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yar not going to be looking after a child, ya idiots. I'm giving ya the task of watching one from afar and reporting back to me on what ya see."

Pintel bit his lip in thought, "Not to be rude or to question your ways C'ptain, but why can't ya see over this child."

Barbossa grimaced, "I don't like ya questioning my methods, but as I do deem this an important task, I'll let ya know. This child I want ya both to watch over, I believe she is mine."

Pintel and Ragetti's eyes widen at Barbossa's claim and they looked at each other in wonder, a pirate C'ptain's heir, here on the Isle. Now that was something special.

"The mother," Barbossa continued with deep sigh, "Has made it so that I cannot go near the child in any way, shape or form, a bit of old magic. It's her way of punishing me for a mistake from long ago. However, what I need ya two to do, is just watch the child, report to me and tell me how she is fairing."

"Where do we find the child?" Ragetti asked, wringing his hand nervously.

"A little birdie has told me that the child has been seen in the company of Gaston's twin brats." Barbossa replied, "Yar best bet would be to find them in the marketplace. I want regular updates on her welfare."

"And may we be so bold to ask; who is the mother?" Pintel asked, stepping away slightly to avoid a violent outburst.

"Queen Grimhilde," Barbossa smiled wistfully.

\-- --

COTW

\-- --

"Okay," Ragetti pulled Pintel along towards the docks, "C'ptain said that we have to find Gaston's twins. His child should be with them."

"Stop pulling me," Pintel yanked his arm from Ragetti's grip, "I heard him when he told us. I also heard him when he said we should try the marketplace, did ya forget that?"

"Oh," Ragetti scratched his cheek, "Yeah, I didn't hear that bit."

Pintel rolled his eyes at his nephew and started walking to the marketplace, "Then we go this way."

"Right-o, lead the way, uncle."

The two pirates made it to the busy marketplace in record time. Standing on the edges, they looked around in hopes of spotting any of the three children.

"That one!" Ragetti pointed to a young child with green hair and ripped clothing.

"Really?" Pintel scoffed, "That's the one ya pick?"

"Yeah," Ragetti nodded, "Right age!"

Pintel rolled his eyes, "Wrong gender."

"Really?" Ragetti frowned, "Bu-"

"I'm pretty sure that ain't the daughter of a Queen."

"Are you sure, uncle?" Ragetti tapped his chin in thought, "It could be."

"We're looking for a girlie, not a lad."

"But, he could be one of the twins," Ragetti pointed out.

"Gaston ain't got green hair, so why would any of his kids?"

"Oh," Ragetti sighed, "That's true."

"Just keep looking," The older pirate muttered, pushing past a large guard and his small charge.

\-- --

COTW

\-- --

Evie smiled at Humbert as he lead her through the marketplace, she squeezed his hand tightly as someone roughly pushed passed her, causing the small princess to stumble. Evie didn't let it bother her, as today was the first time she was going to be spending time outside the castle without her mamá or a guard.

Feeling his charge stumble, Humbert growled at the passing man, eyeing him up to see whether or not he was a threat. The guard huffed, as he noticed the passing man was a pirate, he pulled Evie closer to his side, best not let her get any ideas and run off.

It wasn't long before Humbert stopped in front of the shop he was looking for; Frollo's Creperie. Gaston's twins were sitting at a table, each with a crepe in front of them.

"Okay Little One," Humbert crouched down to Evie's height and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm leaving you with the twins. They'll bring you back to the castle before nightfall, use your time wisely."

"Okay Humbert," Evie smiled, "Thank you for bring me here today."

Humbert nodded before stalking away through the crowds, leaving the girl in the care of Gaston's boys.

Evie turned and faced Gaston Jr and Gaston The Third, she smiled at the boys and sat down at their table, "Hello boys"

"Hello Evie," They replied together.

\-- --

COTW

\-- --

"There!" Ragetti shouted smacking his uncle on the arm repeatedly and pointing towards three sitting children, "That's them, the twins right?"

'For once the fool was right,' Pintel thought to himself.

Pintel looked to where his nephew was pointing, Gaston's lads were easy to recognise; both having dark hair and strong jaws – just like their father. The girlie was really what Pintel wanted to get a good look at, the C'ptain's heir.

She sat primly at the table, her chin resting on laced fingers as she listen to one of the twins talk. She giggled at the right moments and then asked a question of her own, however, Pintel was to far away to hear what was being said. Her dark blue hair done up in a fancy braid and she wore a rather pretty dress.

"Seems yar right, nephew."

"So now what?"

Pintel rolled his eyes, "Now we wait and watch. Just like C'ptain said."

"How long do we watch for?" Ragetti asked.

Pintel shrugged, "I guess until the end of the day or we lose the girlie. Then we can report back to C'ptain."

\-- --

COTW

\-- --

The day passed slowly as the two pirates trailed after the three kids from a safe distance. The twins took little girl all round the marketplace, to all the shops and stalls, showing her all the places they liked to go to. The pirates took note of things that seemed to interest the girlie, ready to tell their Captain at the end of the day.

It wasn't until the middle of the day that they learnt the little girl's name, one of the twins calling over to her to show her a stall full of sparkling jewellery. Evie, they called her, it suited her.

It was getting dark when the twins took Evie back to Grimhilde's castle. Pintel and Ragetti watched from the shadows as a huge man meet the twins at the castle gates and spoke to the boys for a moment before taking ahold of the little girl's hand and leading her back into the castle. The twins left once the gates were closed and headed home.

"Back to the C'ptain?" Ragetti asked.

"Back to the C'ptain." Pintel agreed.

\-- --

COTW

\-- --

Barbossa sat carving an apple into pieces and feeding them to Jack the Monkey when Pintel and Ragetti stumbled into the room. He put the apple down and raised an eyebrow at the pirates, as they almost ended up on the floor in their haste.

"I take it ya found the child?" Barbossa questioned, "As ya both have been away all day."

Pintel shoved Ragetti to the side, stood up tall and straightened up his vest, "That's correct, C'ptain. She was with Gaston's twins, just like ya said."

"And?"

"Well," Ragetti continued, "We watched them all day, the twins took her around the marketplace. They had some food, looked at some of the shops. Ya know, kid things. She seemed to enjoy herself."

"Did ya learn anything of importance?"

"Oh, oh, yeah! The twins, they called her Evie." Pintel spilled excitedly to his captain.

"Evie," Barbossa let the name roll off his tongue, smiling at the way it sounded, "That's perfect. Was there anything else ya discovered?"

"It looks like she's alone with the twins, no guards whatsoever."

Barbossa stroked his beard in thought, his mind buzzing with ideas, Jack the Monkey grabbed the forgotten apple and gnawed on a side. The pirate captain's eye lit up as he decided on his plan of action.

"Ya boys have done well today," Barbossa started, Ragetti nudge Pintel in the ribs and smiled happily, "I am very pleased."

"Thank you C'ptain," The pirates said together.

"Now that ya have shown me that ya can follow me orders," Barbossa began, reaching over his desk he grabbed an old ledger and handed it to Pintel, "I want ya continue what yar doing and take note of things of interest in this book. Ya will then report to me at the end of each week. Got it?"

Pintel took the ledger from his captain and held it close. Both pirates nodded at what their captain was saying, knowing he wasn't really asking if they wanted to do the job, he was telling them.

"Got it, C'ptain!" They agreed.

"Good," Barbossa smirked, "Figure out between the two of ya how yar going to follow my Evie and every Sunday I expect a report here in this office."

Pintel and Ragetti nodded in agreement.

"And I don't have to tell ya, not to tell not to mention this to anyone?" Barbossa's voice dropped in a threatening manner.

"Not a word will pass our lips, C'ptain! Ya can count on us."

"I do hope so boys, don't disappoint me. Ya won't like what I'll do to ya if disappoint me."

 **To be continued . . .**


End file.
